Elise
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Garon (Father) Katerina (First Step-Mother) Arete (Second Step-Mother) Xander (Eldest Half-Brother) Camilla (Elder Half-Sister) Leo (Elder Half-Brother) Azura (Step-Sister) Avatar (Adopted Sibling) Siegbert (Nephew) Forrest (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Prologue: Ties That Bind (Joins in Conquest Chapter 7: A Dragon's Decree/Revelation Chapter 14: Orders) |class =Troubadour |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ayaka Suwa English Natalie Lander }} Elise is a major playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. The youngest of the Nohrian royal siblings, Elise commands the loyalty of Arthur and Effie as her personal retainers. Profile Elise is the youngest daughter and the youngest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of King Garon and an unnamed concubine. When the Avatar was adopted into the family during her childhood, she acknowledged them as one of her older siblings. Near the end of a dark period in the Nohrian royal family, Elise was not directly raised by either of her birth parents and was instead wet-nursed by a kindly matron named Cassita. Much like Camilla and Leo, Elise was unfortunately used as a tool by her mother in order to gain favour with Garon. This fact has left her with sad memories of her mother caring more about Garon than her, one that persisted even when she was at death's door. Despite her dysfunctional relationship with her mother, Elise's childhood was not mired in darkness, as she actively sought to bring vibrance and happiness to her life. One such instance involved Elise sneaking out of Castle Krakenburg in order to amuse herself within the underground city. There, she met a young girl, Effie, and the two quickly became fast friends. Upon returning to the capital, the two were almost apprehended by the palace guards, only to be unhanded when Elise reluctantly revealed her identity. Following this incident, Elise was unfortunately prohibited from leaving the castle without a chaperone, a fact that forced her to part ways with Effie. Several years came to pass before Effie appeared before Elise once again, this time outfitted in full uniform. When questioned, Effie revealed that she had joined the Nohrian royal knights in hopes of reuniting with her best friend, and Elise immediately responded by appointing her as one of her personal retainers. Prologue Elise makes her first formal appearance at the end of Chapter 1, where, following the mock duel that Xander and the Avatar engage in, she enters the scene with Camilla. Upon entry, she follows Camilla's lead in expressing her concern for the Avatar, and after hearing state that they enjoy her visits, she hurls herself into their arms, exclaiming her love for them. When the Avatar later learns that they have been granted permission to leave the fortress they have been confined in for much of their life, Elise shares in their joy and helps them to prepare for departure. When the Avatar is later escorted into the throne room of Castle Krakenburg with their siblings in Chapter 2, Elise immediately expresses concern over their safety in leaving outside of their fortress's magical barrier. The Avatar responds by resolutely stating their will to fight for Nohr before they are entrusted the cursed blade of Ganglari and issued a challenge to defeat a group of Hoshidan prisoners. Following the successful completion of the challenge, when the Avatar prepares to fight Xander to protect the prisoners from being executed, Elise is rendered incapable of doing much else apart from expressing shock over their decision and begging Leo to intervene. After Leo rescues the prisoners by pretending to execute them, Elise accompanies her siblings in escorting them out of the castle to freedom. Later in Chapter 3, Elise accompanies the Avatar to the throne room of Castle Krakenburg to offer their apologies to Garon. Initially overhearing Garon conversing with someone else, the pair prepare to leave, only to turn back when he catches her calling out his name. Despite both Elise and the Avatar's best efforts, they are unable to quell Garon's ire over the Avatar disobeying a direct order from him. They are forced into silence as Garon punishes the Avatar by assigning them the task of investigating an abandoned fort on the Hoshido-Nohr border. When Leo later learns of this fact through the Avatar's casual mention of the task to Camilla, he expresses concern over the Avatar's lack of urgency in their regard of Garon's apparent leniency. This warning of his earns him a slap from Elise, who urges him not to scare the Avatar before their first mission. Elise later shows up again with the rest of her siblings to reinforce the Avatar after they are ambushed by a group of Hoshidan Ninja led by Saizo. When Xander later orders the Avatar to depart with Gunter first, Elise does not see them again until the onset of Chapter 6, when the forces of Hoshido and Nohr clash at the Plains of Hoshido. Birthright If the Avatar chooses to side with Hoshido, Elise will aid her siblings in a desperate bid to defeat the Hoshidans and force the Avatar to return to Nohr. The Nohrian army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Elise next resurfaces in Chapter 12, where she accompanies Garon to the Opera House in Cyrkensia in order to watch a song performance staged by his favourite songstress Layla. Forlornly hoping that the music will help distract her from her unhappiness, she settles back in preparation for the performance after trying but failing to engage her father in conversation. After Azura, bearing the guise of Layla, appears to have succeeded in bewitching the surrounding Nohrian soldiers, the Avatar attempts to launch an attack on Garon. Their plan is foiled when Zola is unveiled to have betrayed them, and as they are seized by Garon's troops, Elise expresses her horrified disbelief at the proceedings. She later bears witness to Garon mercilessly executing Zola before her eyes. A battle between both the Nohrian and the Avatar's armies breaks out soon after, with the Avatar being urged to flee from the Opera House. Following the end of the battle, Xander manages to catch up with the Avatar, and as he attempts to kill them for treason, Elise intervenes and shields them, giving them the opportunity to make their escape. Elise later appears in Chapter 21, where she, positioned outside the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, eavesdrops on Garon expressing sadistic pleasure in his contemplation of the Avatar's suffering. Xander catches in the act shortly after, where he warns her that she could be executed for treason if she is detected by Garon. He softens his stance when Elise begins to cry, lamenting over the fact that the war is ruining her beloved family. He then promises to end the war and bring them back together. Following the conclusion of Chapter 22, Elise stumbles upon the Avatar's army as they pass through a passageway leading to an underground city located beneath Windmire. She initially fails to recognise them as she attempts to sell flowers to Shura, who rudely declines her offer. As Elise makes a further attempt to convince him to purchase her flowers, she recognises the Avatar, whereupon she quickly urges them to follow her to her abode to converse with them. She brings them to the home of her wet nurse Cassita, where she woefully reveals that the departure of the Avatar from Nohr has caused the Nohrian siblings to begin drifting far apart from one another. When questioned on her presence in the underground city, Elise brightens up as she cheerfully reveals that she willingly collects flowers and sells them on Cassita's behalf, believing that doing so affords her a means of distraction and a way to spread happiness to others. She then broaches on the subject of Garon's radical change in personality, expressing her fear of him coldly murdering others in cold blood, alongside the emotionless expression that he commonly wears. She also reveals that her sentiments are shared by Xander, who has commented that Garon is no longer the father that he once knew in his childhood, a fact that had begun to worsen considerably following the death of Queen Arete, the second queen of Nohr. Cassita, having listened in on the conversation, follows up with a tale of the time she once served Arete and Xander's mother Katerina. Through this tale, Elise is delighted to learn that Azura is the daughter of Arete and is hence her sister. Later in Chapter 23, Elise guides the Avatar through a tunnel that is slated to lead directly into Castle Krakenburg. Against the Avatar's protests, she resolves to continue accompanying them in the hope of persuading Garon and Xander to lay down their blades and end the war without any further bloodshed. As they approach a fork, Elise informs the Avatar that the left path will lead directly to the throne room. When she goes on to describe the left path as being akin to a confusing maze, the Avatar reassures her of their willingness to undergo its trial, prompting her to praise them for the aura of mature confidence that they exude. When Elise later giggles and hugs the Avatar in response to them vowing to protect her, her voice is overheard by Arthur and Effie, who, under the belief that she has been kidnapped, promptly leave to inform Camilla of the tidings. Camilla appears before the Avatar's army shortly after, she launches an attack on them amidst the Avatar and Elise's pleas for her to listen to reason. During the course of the battle, Elise informs the Avatar of her two retainers and urges them to speak to them. When the Avatar speaks to any one of them, Elise's persuasions will convince them to temporarily defect to the Hoshidan army. After the battle ends in Camilla's defeat, Elise and the Avatar reveal their intent to parley with Garon and Xander to put an end to the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. When the Avatar's army later enters Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 25, Iago appears and tries to get Elise to come with him, which she refuses, showing dislike of Iago for getting Leo and Xander to fight the Avatar and trying to kill them many times. Iago then takes full control over Takumi's mind, revealing that he has been used as a spy for Nohr for much of their journey. Takumi is then commanded to take Azura hostage while Iago forces the Hoshidan siblings to either kill Takumi or watch Azura die. Azura then attempts to sing a song to break Iago's control, only to be stopped by Iago himself, who is very well aware of her power. Fortunately, with Sakura distracting Iago and the Avatar's encouragement, Azura is able to sing the song and break Iago's control over him. The Avatar's army manages to defeat Iago, and later, Leo executes him for disgracefully attempts to save his skin by accusing Garon of having placed him under a spell. Elise emerges shortly after this exchange, and although initially surprised by her appearance, Leo expresses understanding at her wanting to end their family conflict by means of reasoning with Xander and Garon. He then attempts to get Elise to follow him to the secret tunnel and wait out the Avatar's army's confrontation with Xander and Garon, only for her to refuse. Recognising her resolve, Leo urges her to be careful and sends both her and the Avatar off with his blessings as he makes his retreat. As the Avatar's army enters the training grounds of Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 26, Xander appears and challenges them to a one-on-one duel. Despite Elise's desperate, tearful protests, Xander proceeds with the attack, where he mercilessly rains blow after blow down upon the Avatar. As he prepares to deliver the finishing blow to slay the Avatar, Elise runs in and intercepts it, taking the full brunt of the blow. Seized with shock and grief, Xander rushes to cradle his sister in his arms, whereupon she, in her death throes, pleads with him to end the war not just through his strength, but also his own kindness and love. Elise dies from the wounds in Xander's arms shortly after. Elise appears one final time in the Endgame, where she, alongside Xander, Lilith and Flora, manifests in the Avatar's near-death experience and provides them with warm encouragement and support to aid them in their struggle against the draconic Garon. Conquest If the Avatar chooses to side with Nohr, Elise is happy to have her sibling return and aids them in the battle against the Hoshidan army. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. When the siblings return to Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 7, they are greeted by Garon expressing a mixture of outrage and disbelief at the Avatar's return. Elise, horrified at his reaction, watches on in horror as he later makes the decision to execute the Avatar. This prompts her to exclaim her objection, to which Iago gleefully informs her that it is not her place to question the decisions made by Garon. She is later greatly relieved when Garon reverses his decision, but only on the condition that the Avatar fulfils Anankos's decree to suppress the Ice Tribe rebellion. Volunteering to aid them with her healing capabilities, she is again shocked when Garon insists that the Avatar accomplishes the task single-handedly and is forced to comply. Later, as the Avatar passes through the Woods of the Forlorn and is ambushed by a horde of Faceless, Elise enters the scene alongside Silas, proudly announcing that she has followed his lead to rescue the Avatar. Elise's retainers arrive on the scene shortly after, expressing exasperation with Elise for having left them behind. When the Avatar expresses gratitude to everyone who has come to their aid, Elise reveals that Xander had defied Garon's order in sending them out as reinforcements. The battle with the Faceless is swiftly concluded thereafter, and the Avatar's newly-formed army continues its march towards the Ice Tribe Village. As the Avatar's army heads toward the Ice Tribe Village in Chapter 8, they are caught in a blizzard that separates them. Elise reunites with the Avatar in the village later on, immediately expressing concern over their separation from her. On Jakob/Felicia's entrance, Flora begins to argue with them for tailing her, and in the midst of the argument, Elise chimes in and accidentally lets slip the Avatar's true intent for entering the domains of the Ice Tribe Village. This prompts Kilma, the leader of the Ice Tribe, to raise the alarm for his troops to gather and make a stand against the Avatar's army. Following the defeat of Kilma at the end of the ensuing battle, Elise is sent away to accompany Jakob/Felicia to attend to the wounds of the injured while the Avatar parleys with Kilma. When she returns to the Avatar's side, she reminds them of the need to formulate an excuse to explain why they did not suppress the Ice Tribe rebellion on their own. Later in Chapter 9, when the Avatar admits to their failure to fully comply with Garon's orders, Elise steps in and demands that she be killed as well should the Avatar be sentenced to death. Garon strangely decides against executing the Avatar, choosing instead to assign them a new mission to tend to a rebellion uprising that has arisen in Notre Sagesse. As the Avatar's army later makes their way towards the destination of their mission, they are greeted with the need to pass through Fort Dragonfall, a location that Elise describes to be the cadaver of a dragon which passed away years prior to the events of Fates. Following the conclusion of a battle that breaks out in the fort when the Avatar's army stumbles upon a group of Hoshidan forces, Elise meets Azura for the first time. Upon learning that she was once a princess of Nohr, Elise, excited at the prospect of having a new big sister, cheerfully fawns over her and drags her off to introduce her to the rest of the Avatar's army. As the Avatar's army is en route to Castle Krakenburg to report their usurp of Notre Sagesse in Chapter 12, they are halted in their advance when Elise suddenly contracts an illness that incapacitates her. Fortunately, Iago had sent the Avatar's army to Macarath to relax for a moment before the war, and Silas informs the Avatar that there are plenty of apothecaries in Macarath. Following a battle that breaks out at the palace when the Avatar's army is ambushed by Ryoma's forces, the medicine needed to treat Elise's malady is finally given to her and she begins to recuperate as she slips into a state of slumber thereafter. Elise begins talking in her sleep, during which she reveals seeing Gunter appearing lonely. Elise is later seen walking towards Cheve with the Avatar and Camilla in Chapter 13, where the three are ambushed by Takumi while they are in the midst of discussing their next course of action. When Takumi hurls abuse at the Avatar for having been a traitor to Hoshido, Elise lashes out at him in defence of her sibling. This prompts him to fire an arrow to kill her, though it misses. A battle ensues shortly after between the Avatar's army and the rebels led by Takumi and Scarlet, with the former eventually emerging victorious. When Xander finally joins the Avatar's army in Chapter 16, Elise eagerly introduces Azura to him, stating that she is the Nohrian siblings' new sister. After Xander expresses his joy at finally having been reunited with her, Elise, giddy with happiness with her siblings, jubilantly calls for everyone to head to Hoshido on an "adventure". When Elise and her siblings enter Izumo in Chapter 18 with the intention of relaxing from the chaos of warfare, they stumble upon the Hoshidan siblings. Xander immediately launches into a heated exchange of hostilities with Ryoma, and both crown princes then attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with the Avatar while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals, and is forced to fend against the Nohrians when Xander decides to punish him for his treachery. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Elise and her siblings join the Hoshidans in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. After Sakura is captured by the Avatar's army at the end of Chapter 22, it is revealed at the beginning of Chapter 23 that Elise has been making the effort to provide comfort to her by frequently paying visits to her. During Elise's visits, Azura reveals that she has been furnishing Sakura with food and blankets. Following the capture of Castle Shirasagi in Chapter 25, Elise and her siblings are left waiting outside the throne room with Hans and Iago after Garon marches inside in a wave of triumph in Chapter 26. While Elise is in the midst of conversing with her siblings, Iago makes a failed attempt to assassinate the Avatar. Much to Iago's horror, Xander steps before the Avatar and chooses to take their side before challenging him to a duel, asserting his displeasure with his cruel ways. He is quickly joined by the rest of his siblings, with Elise bluntly revealing her hatred for both villains due to the harm they have reigned on countless innocents and the Avatar. Together with her siblings, Elise manages to defeat both Hans and Iago, with Leo personally executing the treacherous sorcerer. Following the conclusion of the battle, the Avatar, much to Elise's incredulity and disbelief, reveals that the war is not yet over, as Garon still has yet to be slain. Later in Chapter 27, the Avatar leads Elise and the rest of their siblings into the throne room, where they manage to prove the truth of their words when Garon, seated upon the throne of truth, is revealed to be a slimy monstrosity in actuality. Initially stunned into inaction, Elise and her siblings are prompted to aid the Avatar in slaying Garon when he attempts to behead them. Shortly after Garon is killed, the Nohrian siblings have barely any time to process their grief and shock before they are caught off guard by a sudden attack launched by Takumi. As the Avatar walks towards Takumi with the intent of letting him kill them, they are struck when their Grim Yato fails to deflect an attack launched by a single arrow shot with Skadi, causing them to slip into a state of unconsciousness. As Elise and the rest of her siblings struggle to fight against Takumi in the Endgame, the Avatar regains consciousness and aids them in ending Takumi's rampage once and for all. With the defeat of both Hoshido and Garon, Xander is, shortly after the final battle, coronated as the new king of Nohr as his siblings watch on with pride. Revelation The Avatar decides to side with neither side. Both Xander and Ryoma decide to cross blades in order to fully convince them. The Avatar tries to get their attention by taking down the front commanders for both the Nohrian and Hoshidan army, but this attack is perceived as a betrayal by both armies, causing the Avatar to be branded a traitor. Elise and the Nohrian royal siblings return to Nohr after the battle at the Plains of Hoshido. Elise later appears in Chapter 9, where she, positioned outside the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, eavesdrops on Garon expressing contemplation in trying to have the Avatar killed due to knowing too much about the situation. Similar to Birthright version, she is caught in the act shortly after by one of her siblings, in this case, Camilla, who discourages her from finding Xander and getting involved. Despite her protests to want to help the Avatar, Camilla tells Elise that if they act hastily, it will put more trouble on the Avatar, so she tells her that they have no choice but hold back, to which Elise reluctantly accepts. Elise next appears at the grand staircase of Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 14, where she overhears Iago informing Hans of Camilla having defected to the Avatar's army. She then hears Iago stating that the Nohrian army can't afford to lose any more of her royal children to the Avatar's cause, a fact that causes her to resolve to defect to the Avatar. Later, when the Avatar's army sets foot on the Port Town of Dia and is ambushed by a battalion of Nohrians led by Silas, Elise reunites with the Avatar. Relieved to succeed in locating him, she announces her intent to join their cause. Camilla immediately rejects the notion and tries to convince her sister to return home for the sake of her own safety. On Elise's relentless insistence, Camilla eventually relents and Elise proceeds to throw herself into the Avatar's arms in giddy joy. Elise's retainers Arthur and Effie appear on the scene shortly after, and after being briefly introduced to the Avatar, they also pledge themselves to the Avatar's cause. During the course of the ensuing battle, Elise stumbles upon Charlotte and Benny. She manages to persuade both of them to defect and join the Avatar's army; Charlotte joins after realizing that she was talking to a royal, and Benny decides to follow Elise after talking with her. Following the conclusion of the battle with the Avatar's victory, Elise encounters Azura for the first time in her life and immediately expresses excitement after confirming her identity as one of her older sisters. When Sakura enters the scene and timidly asks her to join a gathering of the rest of the army, Elise happily assents and flounces off with her new friend. Elise subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos's machinations. Elise joins the other royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr, vowing to maintain peace between the three kingdoms as the Avatar is crowned the new ruler of Valla. She is last seen approaching Sakura, expressing joy in making friends with the Hoshidan princess and looking forward to future encounters with her, a sentiment Sakura shares. Personality The youngest of the Nohrian siblings, Elise's personality is defined by a pronounced lack of jadedness or cynicism, and is instead imbued with traits that are common to a child: juvenile, innocent and pure. Tenderly loving her siblings, she does not hesitate to be generous in her displays of affection for them, which is particularly pronounced in her treatment of the Avatar; right when she is first introduced in Chapter 1, she hurls herself into their arms and tightly embraces them in response to their professing their love for her. Yet another example illustrating this fact is that of her choice to dye specific strands of her hair purple in order to match the hair color sported by Camilla. Elise became extremely close to the Avatar despite the fact that they are an adopted sibling, and she truly sees the Avatar as an integral part of the family. Despite her childish antics, Elise is known to be immensely astute in her observations of the situations that she finds herself involved in, adeptly adjusting her behavior to suit the occasion. Despite her often childish mannerisms and behaviors, Elise has demonstrated herself to be strongly selfless and courageous in the face of danger. She expresses her kindness to everyone, including enemies. This is shown in Conquest where she finds common ground with Sakura and tries to cheer her up, and in a support with Xander, where she heals pirates that had been captured when they raided a port town. She is also one of few female characters in S supports who consistently and proactively ask for her love interest's hand in marriage. Like Camilla and Leo, Elise has no love for her mother, who showed no love for Elise and even used her as a tool in order to gain favor with King Garon. Elise remembers that her mother only cared about King Garon, even in her final moments. Like all of her half-sibilings, Elise despises all of her father's retainers Iago, Hans and Zola. When Iago attempts to kill the Avatar for sparing Hinoka, Elise steps in and, along with the Nohrian royals, stands up to him by vows to kill Iago and be rid of him for his cruel, disgraceful, and cowardly ways, and for being mean and attempting to kill the Avatar many times and becomes grateful when Leo executes Iago, knowing he will not harm the Avatar any longer. Unlike her half-siblings, Elise doesn't know much about Azura when she was born. She learned from many Nohrian residents that Azura was the princess of Nohr which makes her as Elise's elder step-sister and encourage her to play around with her. In her support with Azura, she tries to get close to her, only for Azura to turn her down, which causes Elise to push her to play with her, in which she accidentally mentions Sakura, causing Elise to be sad and mad at her, thinking she prefers Sakura as her sister over her and Azura attempts to fix this, knowing that she didn't mean to hurt her feelings. They make amends later when Azura gives her the kimono Mikoto gave her before her death. Through her supports with Sakura, it is revealed that Elise is proficient at playing the violin, a fact that later sees the pair strengthening their friendship by performing duets alongside Sakura's koto. Her birthday is March 19. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= Staff - D |Item= Heal Freeze }} |-|Conquest Chapter 7= Staff - D |Item= Heal Freeze }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14= Staff - D |Item= Heal Mend }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= Staff - C |Item= Heal }} |-|Hard= Staff - C |Item= Heal }} |-|Lunatic= Staff - B |Item= Heal }} Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= Staff - C |Item= Heal }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Staff - B |Item= Heal }} Growth Rates Class: |30% |5% |75% |45% |65% |85% |15% |55% |} |30% |5% |80% |30% |65% |90% |15% |55% |} |30% |15% |75% |40% |70% |80% |20% |50% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | +3 | -2 | +1 | +1 | -3 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Arthur *Odin *Laslow *Niles *Benny *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Ryoma (Revelation only) *Takumi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Leo *Camilla *Effie *Azura *Sakura (Revelation only) *Elise's Children Class Sets =Standard Sets = |} =Friendship Sets = |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} =Partner Sets = |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overview =Base Class Set = Elise is highlighted by excellent Magic, Speed, Luck and Resistance, making her perfect for her base Troubadour class. With her strong Magic, she is usually the most potent healer out of all Fates first generation units, which makes her exceptionally useful in Conquest and Revelation. Her low HP and Defense growths do leave her incredibly fragile to any sort of physical assault, so Elise needs to stay out of combat as much as possible. She is designed to serve as support unit instead, a fact accentuated by her personal skill, Lily's Poise which grants a 1 damage boost and a 3 damage reduction to all allied units adjacent to her. Starting off with Resistance +2, one of two rudimentary Troubadour skills, Elise will see little use out of it as she advances in levels due to her high Resistance growth. She later learns Demoiselle, a skill that grants male allies in a two-tile radius around her a 2 damage reduction. The effect of this skill stacks with that of Lily's Poise, thereby granting male allies a total damage reduction of 5, which is useful to have throughout the Conquest route. Elise has direct access to the Strategist and Maid promotions, both of which gifts her offensive capabilities. In both cases, Her skill stat comes into play, but its middling growths makes it hard for her to hit her targets and likewise dodge. It also makes it difficult to activate skills, though she only has access to them through Buddy and Partner classes. For the most part, her high speed makes it easy for her to double on enemies, so attacking skills may only be necessary if their effects are needed. As a Strategist, her stat strengths are further enhanced. A horse-mounted class, the Strategist class is more mobile than the Maid. Additionally, the class grants Elise the ability to wield Tomes, allowing her to double as both an effective healer and combat unit. One of the skills Elise stands to learn in this class Rally Resistance, a support skill that allows her to boost the Resistance of nearby allies. Inspiration is the other skill learnt, and is effectively an upgrade of Demoiselle, as it supports not just male allies, but also female ones as well. As a Maid, Elise gains access to Shuriken, a weapon type that allows her to reduce the stats of enemies. Elise will not be able to function effectively as a combat unit in this class, owing to both the low Might of Shuriken and her horrible Strength, but this can be rather easily fixed by outfitting her with the Flame Shuriken and Felicia's Plate, both of which are weapons that capitalises on her high Magic to increase her damage output. Unfortunately, two Arms Scrolls will need to be used to bring her up to the required rank to use these weapons. Despite these flaws, the Maid class is not without its strengths; the skills that Elise stands to learn from it are beneficial to her in her role as a primary healer. Live to Serve allows her to replenish her HP equivalent to the amount recovered by ally units whom she heals. This skill is especially useful in situations where Elise is low on HP as her strong Magic growths leads to large health recovery for her ally, entailing an equally potent heal for herself. Tomebreaker, on the other hand, serves little purpose due to her high Resistance, though it can help cover up her poor accuracy. It also allows her to be a potential user of Bifröst, though a Felicia, Jakob, and Flora who have been equally trained with staves can still achieve the same effect as they all start off in the class itself. Secondary Class Set Elise's secondary class set is the Wyvern Rider, entailing the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight promotions. For the most part, this class set is ill-suited for her, due to her low Strength. The base skills of the class set are hardly useful aside from Lunge, which can prove useful when the need to reposition enemy units for swarming arises. The skills available to the promoted classes of this class set are, conversely, rather useful, and the player can thus consider reverting Elise to a magical class after obtaining them. As a Wyvern Lord, Elise stands to learn Rally Defense, a rally skill that boosts the Defense of nearby allies, and Swordbreaker, a skill that grants her the upper hand in battles against swordsmen. With Rally Defense in particular, she has two innate Rally skills in her base class sets. Unfortunately, as she will start off with E rank in Axes and Lances, two Arms Scrolls will be needed to bring her axe rank to C so she can use Bolt Axes to capitalize on her magic stat. Through proper Buddy and Partner class adoptions as well as Unit Logbook resistance, she can be a potent Rally unit, especially when used in conjunction with her Personal Skill. As a Malig Knight, Elise is able to arm Tomes, a fact that makes training her in this class a lot easier. She can learn Savage Blow, a skill that allows her to inflict post-battle damage on enemies. She can also learn Trample, which increases her damage output by 5 if the opponent is not on a mount. As most Hoshidan units are not mounted, Trample is thus especially useful on the Conquest route. Buddy Class Sets *'Effie' - Effie grants Elise access to the Knight class set, entailing the General and Great Knight promotions. While her struggles with her low Strength makes her training in this class set quite a grind, the main asset of this class set is the tremendous boost that it provides to her Defense growth. While her base class set's growths and caps in the Defense department are quite low, Elise can still reach the cap a lot quicker thanks to this class, which can prove to be a boon for her. In addition to this, the class set also gives Elise access to a bevy of skills that are beneficial to her. For one, Luna, one of the two Great Knight skills, enhances the potency of her attacks by ignoring enemy Defense. Pavise, one of the two General skills, is yet another superb skill, owing to the fact that it shaves damage from most physical weapons, although Elise will need her Skill increased sufficiently in order to activate it consistently. *'Azura' - Azura grants Elise access to the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. This class set does little for Elise as her natural fragility, on top of the class set's added weakness to Bows/Yumi, makes her extremely vulnerable. However, the skills that she stands to learn should not be neglected, as quite a few of them are beneficial to her. Rally Speed, one of the Falcon Knight's two skills, is one such skill, and it allows Elise to boost the Speed of nearby allies. Camaraderie and Amaterasu, Sky Knight and Kinshi Knight skills respectively, are HP-regeneration skills that enhance her role as a support unit by further complementing her personal skill, Demoiselle and Inspiration. *'Sakura' - Sakura grants Elise access to the Shrine Maiden class set, entailing the Priestess and Onmyoji promotions. The Shrine Maiden class is a good alternative for Elise's Troubadour class, as her growths even out in this class. Her base class set's weaknesses are unfortunately carried over to this class set, and care should therefore be exercised when reclassing her into any of the classes within it. The skill miracle will also be seen activating often for her given Elise's excellent luck growth. As a Priestess, Elise's Defense is better enhanced as a compared to when she is an Onmyoji, although her low Strength translates to her not being able to effectively wield the Bows/Yumi that the class employs as its weapons of choice. The class does provide decent skills that are beneficial to Elise, with Renewal giving her the ability to recover HP at the start of every turn and Countermagic allowing her to deflect magical damage inflicted against her. As an Onmyoji, Elise can learn Tomefaire to boost the potency of her magical attacks with Tomes/Scrolls armed, a boon that remains even when she is reverted to her base Strategist class. =Marriage = *'Avatar' - The Avatar provides a myriad of class sets and promotions for Elise. However, the one of the best choices for her is the Diviner set, as it entails the Basara and Onmyoji class sets. While the Diviner set gives her Magic +2 for a decent initial boost in magic and Future Sight for increased experience, which compliments her high Luck growths. The Basara and Onmyoji classes add even more bonuses. The Basara gives her Rend Heaven, allowing her to fight heavy magic units with ease, though she will need to increase her Skill to activate it consistently despite the 1.5x activation rate. Quixotic increases her accuracy and skill activation which is useful to help her activate offensive skills and hit more often, but she must kill the opponent in one turn or its effects will most likely backfire on her. From the Onmoyji class, she can learn Rally Magic to further boost a rally role and Tomefaire to increase her magic output. *'Benny' - Benny provides the Knight set. For more information, read Effie's section above. *'Odin' - Odin provides Elise with the Dark Mage class set, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. This can suit her well in offense, as all of the classes use magic which compliment her high Magic stat. From the Dark Mage class, she can learn Malefic Aura to increase her damage a bit and Heartseeker to improve her accuracy by standing next to the opponent, though it can be dangerous given her poor health and Defense. The Sorcerer can provide her with Vengeance and Bowbreaker. While Vengeance can be put into question due to her low health, Defense and Skill, it can allow her to deal more damage if her health is low. Bowbreaker makes her a better bow killing unit, and will also increase her subpar accuracy against evasive bow users. From the Dark Knight class, Elise can learn Seal Magic to cripple magical units slightly and Lifetaker to recover any health she loses, though her low health limits the use of Lifetaker. *'Takumi'- Takumi provides Elise the Archer class set, entailing the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. Elise has little work staying in this class, as she lacks physical power and it does nothing for her fragile defenses. However, some of the skills can be useful. Skill +2 can be used early on to improve her low skill, but it better dropped for more superior skills later on. Quick Draw can be used to increase her damage output if she starts the battle. From Sniper, Elise can learn Certain Blow, which can help her significantly, given her low accuracy rates. Bowfaire is not as useful since neither of Elise's base class promotions nor her secondary uses the Bows. For the Kinshi Knight, read Azura's section. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Budding Flower :''Princess of Nohr who adores her siblings. A bit childish, but has a pure heart and keen eyes. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Recover Kindled-Fire Balm }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Gravity+ 'Assist' 'Special' 'Passive' 'Base Set' Elise is widely considered to be the best staff unit overall. Her base kit on itself is rather unimpressive, but like most staff units, it comes down to skill inheritance to be effective. On her own, Elise is a mobile healer being a Cavalry unit, which means that she can reach allies and provide relief. It also allows her to benefit from Cavalry support skills. Her Gravity+ staff cripples enemy movement when she initiates and with a Wrathful staff refine, she can apply this effect while dealing mild damage. Recover+ gives her healing a base minimum of 25 with an Atk bane and 27 with a boon. When she does heal with her special charged, Kindled-Fire Balm boosts the Atk of all allies by 4. Finally, Elise can somewhat maintain her own HP through Live to Serve. 'Counters' Elise on her own can do very little, especially without premium builds. Her low physical bulk makes her extremely weak to any form of physical assault on her, especially if the enemy is running an anti-cavalry weapon. Any form of Magical bulky unit also can withstand her assault such as Caeda, Fae, and Micaiah. 'Skill Inheritance Options' Elise is the best overall user of the fan-termed Razzle Dazzle combo if planning on making her offensive. By combining a Dazzling Staff refine and a Wrathful Staff inherit, Elise can attack enemies uncontested with her staff, applying Gravity debuffs or taking a Pain+ staff to inflict 10 damage. On top of the Pain splash damage, she can also add on Savage Blow on both her Skill C and Seal slot. With these combined, she can inflict a guaranteed 14 HP on all enemies in range of the target and 24 HP minimum with Pain, allowing her allies to either move her to safety and continue to chip at the enemy the next turn or allow them to finish off the weakened enemies. Since Elise's priority is no longer healing Miracle is a better support skill just to help patch her low Def and give her one more opportunity to live. The flat boost of Atk/Spd +2 is her only means to gain a stat boost for her Skill A an is the best overall to ensure that she can inflict as much damage as possible. On a budget or going for a full supportive build, Elise can run Ploy skills on her Skill C as her high Res makes her a great a candidate. Alternatively Cavalry related skills can be used if she is on a Cavalry team. Wings of Mercy allows her to teleport to wounded allies and heal them. |-|Nohrian Summer= ;Tropical Flower :A Nohrian princess who loves her siblings and has matured a little by taking a solo trip to a tropical island. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Hibiscus Tome+ Rally Attack }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Hibiscus Tome+ 'Assist' 'Passive' 'Base Set' Summer Elise forgoes her Cavalry Staff status and becomes an infantry Green Mage. Overall, Summer Elise is similar to Nino, focused on strong offenses while having very little bulk. Unfortunately, this also means that Elise is similar to a much more easily accessible statwise version of herself. Nevertheless, Summer Elise is a great unit starting with her Hibiscus Tome, granting allies +1 to Atk/Spd during combat, which is a small buff, but still has its uses. Rally Atk/Res boosts an ally's Atk/Res by 3. Speed +3 is her Skill A which is not useful in the long run. G Tome Valor is an excellent training skill as it allows more SP gain for Summer Elise and all Green Tome allies. 'Counters' Elise has low defenses meaning that any Green and Red physical unit can easily counter her with little effort. Red Mages especially counter her with the color advantage such as Tharja, Celica, and Katarina. Archers such as Innes, Setsuna, Bridal Cordelia, and Klein who can make usage of either their high Res bulk and/or usage of a Brave Bow easily dispatch her. 'Skill Inheritance Options' As a Nino clone in terms of stats, Elise works wonders with a Gronnblade+ tome and thus the standard Blade tome skill set of Glimmer to make usage of the stat buffs needed to empower it, Ardent Sacrifice to instantly get her into low enough to enter Desperation range. Fury for flat stat bonuses and another means to use Desperation and Hone Attack to boost allies. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Tome - E |Item = Moonlight Heal x10 }} Supports *Hinoka *Rowan *Chrom *Tiki *Lucina *Lissa *Oboro Quotes ''Fates :Elise/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Elise/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Elise/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ; Elise - Budding Flower : Following her trials during the war, Elise returned to Nohr a wiser and more refined lady. People across the world grew to adore her for her kindness, and she was applauded as being a perfect princess. ; Elise and Avatar : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Elise, also disappeared from public record but no doubt grew into a remarkable woman. ; Elise and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Odin :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Elise, also disappeared from public record but no doubt grew into a remarkable woman. ;Elise and Ryoma :Ryoma was crowned king of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Elise is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * * * * * * * * Etymology Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." Trivia *Elise is the only one of the Nohrian Royalty Siblings to start out in a base class. *She is the only Nohr royal sibling who is not a commander on any map in the ''Birthright path, in addition to not having a character from Awakening being one of her retainers. **She is also the only Nohr royal sibling who is not fought outside of Chapter 6. *Elise placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. **Elise was the 6th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Elise placed 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. She was the highest ranked female character on the list, excluding the Avatar who placed 3rd. **Elise came in 15th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 8,962 total votes. *Elise, Sakura, Azama and Laura are the only named characters who are staff-locked and cannot be recruited in chapters they appear as enemies. Of the four characters, Elise is the only one who is only fought once on a single playthrough. *Elise's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Heal Staff. *Elise shares her critical quote, "No more holding back!", with her retainers Arthur and Effie. *Elise shares her English voice actress from Fire Emblem Fates and Heroes, Natalie Lander (Credited as Liv Strander in Heroes), with Fir (Heroes), Amelia (Heroes), and Nina (Fates). *Elise is the winner of the 4th Voting Gauntlet (The War of the Clerics) in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery fr:Elise |} Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters